


Sprained secrets -panic

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: sprained secrets- mashton [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rushing turns to panicking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained secrets -panic

Kay here we go my tadpoles

Michaels Pov

Right now I'm sitting in my bunk trying to bring myself together but I don't know. Lately I've been so tired. I haven't been sleeping and I've been forgetting alot of things. Little things like for instance wetting the bed, and putting things back in the fridge. 

I've been weird crying all the time. Even over small things like spilling milk, or even dropping things. I don't know what is happening. I think the boys are starting to notice.  
I also noticed that I can't drink any normal drink without spilling it over myself. It really sucks. 

I haven't slept barely at all since Ashton found my dummy and I think he saw Daniel too. The both are under the bus capartments since I don't want Ashton to think I'm weird because I have them.  
"Michael hey we're going on stage in an half hour so come on we're going to sound check!" Calum yells as he breaks me out of my thoughts. Snapping me back to reality. 

I look down to see I'm still in my pjs. I quickly get up hitting my head on the top of the bunk.  
"Ouch" I say as I rub my head. I get up and I reach to get my clothes. I put them on and rush out of the bus not wanting to be late. 

I finally catch up to the boys out of breath. They look at me like I'm crazy. "What are you looking at?" I ask. "Dude you must've been in a rush" Luke smirks. I look at him wondering what he ment. "Michael you're in last night's clothes."  
I look down and sure enough I was in my Led Zeppelin shirt and black Skinnies that I wore the night before. Crap.  
I run my hand through my hair. "Yeah I guess I grabbed the nearest clothes. Sorry." I say laughing it off. Calum and Luke start talking about some new video game as we head to sound check.  


When sound check was over we got to relax for a little bit. I go sit down on the couch. When I sit down I don't feel the normal padding of a pull up. 

Wait no pull up! Crap I can't do a show without one! Crap crap crap! 

While I was freaking out I didn't notice Ashton staring at me. I started breathing heavily. Then I realise I'm having a panic attack.  
I can't stop! No. No. No. This can't be happening. I cant feel anything. Help please.Breath michael breath michael breath michael brea...  
Well that's my cliffhanger for yah Hey does anybody read this? I wonder whale if yah do comment


End file.
